The Djinn Matser
by Kurt Tolensky
Summary: When Naruto open the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing he finds more than jutsus. He finds power and love. He becomes the Djinn Master. NarutoHaram Sasuke/Sakura bashing. Naruto/Oc. Nicer Kakashi. Follows Canon. It's yaoi no likey no ready
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes

Hi there this is my first fanfic so don't be so brutal about okay!

Author Djinn: Yeah Yeah why don't u get on with the story already?

Kurt Tolensky: Don't mess with me! I'm the writer here not you and who the heck are u?

Author Djinn: I'm the AUTHOR DJINN!

Kurt Tolensky: *sweatdrops* whatever on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except my own character and djinns. If I did I'd be rich.

**The Djinn Master**

Chapter 1: The Djinns Releasing

The Hokage passed back and forth in his office, brow bend with worry and frustration as he recalled how Naruto got the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_Naruto ran into the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up from his never- ending stack of paperwork. "Can I help you Naruto?" the Hokage asked. "No Old Man I just need this! __**Sexy Jutsu!**__" cried out the bright colored ninja as a plume of smoke covered him and in his place was a teenage girl with the long, blond hair in pigtails and the same three whisker marks on her face just like Naruto. The smoke barley covered her nudity. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the Hokage as he flew back into the wall with a spray of blood gushing from his nose._

_Naruto took advantage of the Hokage predicament and lifted the floorboards underneath the 4__th__ Hokage's picture. "Thanks Old Man! I'll bring back when I'm done." Said Naruto as he jumped out of the window in order to avoid the Anbu guards the Hokage had outside the room._

_Release Jutsu_

Sarutobi made his choice. "Anbu to my office now!" he cried out. A second later the shadows of the room started to stretch and out of them came the Anbu Black Opt: men and women all wearing black shirts underneath grey armor, grey wrist guards, and black pants and sandals. The only that seperarted one from another was the masks that they wore. Masks of different animals and colors.

"You all, gather up every available jouin and chunin and bring them to the roof of my office. Now go!" Sarutobi said. With that said the Anbu flew off into the night with urgency. In a matter of five minutes numerous chunin and jouin appeared on the roof of the Hokage building.

"Everyone it seems that Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. In that scroll contains countless powerful jutsus that should never get in the hands of our enemies. I want you all to find Naruto and bring back that scroll and no harm should come to him understand? Or you will all have a private session with Ibiki." Sarutobi said with a glare to the many ninjas chatting about what they will do to the "demon" when they got their hands on him. '_I don't know how they can call themselves humans when hurt a little boy like young Naruto' _thought Sarutobi with a sigh.

Elsewhere…

Naruto was in at training grounds 44 celebrating the spoils of his skills. "Hehe who knew the old man was such pervert. Oh well I got the scroll and that's all that really matters. Now Mizuki-sensei said for me to graduate I had to learn one jutsu from here." Naruto said as he pull open the scroll. The first jutsu he saw was…" Awwwww man! The **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** Great more clone jutsus that's all I need." Naruto opened the scroll farther and then he saw a storage seal. "Cool I wonder what probably some really cool jutsu is in here." Just as he soon as he opened it a light surged forth and blinded Naruto. When the light died down he was surrounded by transparent spirits all naked except for a simple loincloth in varied lengths and colors. '_whoa! They're kind of hot wait that's right I already like someone. But if he dressed like that well then' _Naruto thought to himself as he sat down in order to hide to tent forming in his jumpsuit. "So ummm who are you guys and why are you here?" Naruto demanded.

Kufufu(Mukuro's laugh) the child is funny isn't it Hikari said the purple looking spirit with the biggest loincloth and had shadows on it.

Leave him be Nora he is curious that's all and to answer your question little one, we are here form you. Smiled the one called Hikari.

"For me what do u mean?" asked Naruto.

Wonder Twin Powers Activate!

Form of: a cliffhanger!

If u haven't guessed the spirits are going to be a part of Naruto's harem and of course my mystery character witch u will find out next chapter.

Author Djinn: why am I not in there

Me:*tick marks appear* because I **said so** now leave we got to go

Author Djinn: never

Me: Fine *grabs mallet out of thin air*

Author Djinn: What u going to do with that

Me: guess

Author Djinn: runs out the door

Me: hmph. Oh well. Bye. Review or this mallet get turned on you(hey rhyme) and I don't think u are immortal. Muwawawawawawawawa! Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes

Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad that no one will have to get hit with my mallet lol.

Author Djinn: Wow someone is a little full of himself aren't they?

Me: What are you doing here?

Author Djinn: I will always be here. I'm THE AUTHOR DJINN!

Me: Please enjoy the second Chapter while I coke the life out of this guy

Author Djinn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2: The Truth

Previously in chapter one:

_Naruto was in at training grounds 44 celebrating the spoils of his skills. "Hehe who knew the old man was such pervert. Oh well I got the scroll and that's all that really matters. Now Mizuki-sensei said for me to graduate I had to learn one jutsu from here." Naruto said as he pulled open the scroll. The first jutsu he saw was…" Awwwww man! The __**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**__ Great more clone jutsus that's all I need." Naruto opened the scroll farther and then he saw a storage seal. "Cool I wonder what probably some really cool jutsu is in here." Just as he soon as he opened it a light surged forth and blinded Naruto. When the light died down he was surrounded by transparent spirits all naked except for a simple loincloth in varied lengths and colors. '__whoa! They're kind of hot wait that's right I already like someone. But if he dressed like that well then' __Naruto thought to himself as he sat down in order to hide to tent forming in his jumpsuit. "So ummm who are you guys and why are you here?" Naruto demanded._

_Kufufu(Mukuro's laugh) the child is funny isn't it Hikari__ said the purple looking spirit with the biggest loincloth and had shadows on it._

_Leave him be Nora he is curious that's all and to answer your question little one, we are here for you.__ Smiled the one called Hikari._

_"For me what do u mean?" asked Naruto._

It's like we said little jinchuriki. We are here for you. Said the purple spirit.

"Yeah so what are you guys?" asked Naruto. He looked around and noticed that time seemed to be frozen and then he realized what they just said about him being a jin-something. "And why is time stopped and what is a jin-whatever u said?"

Haha first we are called Djinn and we come in many different forms but we take the form most pleasing to our master. Answered a Djinn covered in ever moving ice.

"Most pleasing to me that means-"Said Naruto before his nose turned into a geyser of blood. The Djinn surrounding him started laughing and a Djinn made of water except for his loincloth woke him up. "wha Old Man, what's going on? I had the weirdest dream where totally hot naked guys were around me and-"mumbled Naruto be for he realized that it wasn't a dream and jumped up forgetting that he still had a rather 'big' problem going on in his pants.

Our master seems to find our new forms to his liking laughed the water Djinn.

"Ahh! Stop it! But what is a Jin-whatever u called me?" asked Naruto.

It would be better to show you….. Young Master answered the Djinn of light.

In a flash of light Naruto found himself in front a cage and over-looking him was the fabled Nine-Tailed Demon Fox! "W-what is he doing in here? I thought that the Fourth Hokage killed him." cried Naruto.

No young master he didn't. He couldn't do it. A Bjuu can't die after all he can only be sealed and before u beat up yourself about being a demon u are not. You just are just the prison for it and that is why we cal you a Jinchuriki which means 'human sacrifice'. Now as for why we are here it is time that it disappears from your body forever. Said the Djinn all at once.

"But why me?" asked Naruto.

Would u condemn someone other than your son? Asked the white Djinn.

"The fourth Hokage was my father?" yelled Naruto.

Yes but we will talked about that in a few minutes just stand right there okay?

"Okay….."

With a roar the Kyuubi attacked the Djinn and with a wave of light, darkness, water, wind, fire, earth, light, ice, special, temporal, ice, and void the Kyuubi was destroyed.

Cliffhanger powers activate!

Sorry for the quick death of the Kyuubi but he needed to die fast. The Djinn are more powerful than the Bjuu so…yeah. And if you have counted the Djinn Elements you will see how many there are and how many people will be in Naruto's Harem.

Okay Review NOW or face the power of the Author Djinn!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes

Thank u for reading everyone I am so glad that u all reviewed. Now let me answer some questions about my ideas.

Wildbookaddict: I still have plans for Kyubbi's powers after all the Djinn destroyed his body, but not his chakra so he will become a hanyou. After all you can't expect him to handle all that power on his own.

Author Djinn: Hahahahaha I'm baaaack

Me: Will you leave already?

Author Djinn: NEVER!

Okay back to the story while I destroy Author Djinn once and for all

Previously last chapter

Yes but we will talked about that in a few minutes just stand right there okay?

"Okay….."

With a roar the Kyuubi attacked the Djinn and with a wave of light, darkness, water, wind, fire, earth, lighting, ice, spacial, temporal, metal, and void the Kyuubi was destroyed.

Chapter 3: Graduation

When Naruto woke up he was surrounded by the Djinn looking at him with worry. "What's wrong? Didn't it work?" asked Naruto. Actually it went better than we thought young master. Said the Djinn covered in liquid lighting. Oi tell him what happened to him already. Stop beating around the god damn bush! exclaimed Nora. "What so you mean?" asked Naruto. Then he looked through the water Djinn and saw his reflection. He had golden blond fox ears, his hair was much longer. It was no longer spiky flowed straight down his back. His eyes were slitted and fox-like. His whisker marks were more pronounced giving him a feral look. His nails were more clawed now and he grew in height to 5'6. He was wearing the same kind of loincloth that the Djinn was wearing he looked behind it and saw that his 'assets' were a lot bigger than before.

"What the hell happened to me?" yelled Naruto.

Well young master it happened like this said Hikari as began to explain.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH **__yelled Kyuubi. __**What the hell do you asshole think you're doing to me!**_

_We are getting of you and your influence on our new master Kyuubi.__ Said the Wind Djinn._

_**HA don't tell me you chose the kit as your master. **__laughed Kyuubi. __**Wait let make a deal.**_

_We don't make deals with demons.__ replied the Fire Djinn_

_**Well you are trying to kill me but me this how do you suppose the kit is going to control all of your powers hmm? Because I think I can make him stronger.**_

_Why would you do this?_

_**I seen his life and I would even condemn the weakest demon to the pain and suffering the kit has endured all his life so this is my chance to give him a better chance and if I have to die just to give him this power well that a sacrifice I have to make.**_

_Well that's really big of you and as thanks we will send you back to the demon world as an one tail kitsune as thanks._

_**Thank you and tell the kit that I said I'm sorry**__ said Kyuubi as he faded away._

_Flashback Jutsu Kai_

And that's what happened young master. In any case you are want the humans call a hanyou or half-demon. Said the Space Djinn

"So I'm a demon now and the Kyuubi is gone so where does that leave me?" asked Naruto feeling a little disappointed.

We told you before u are our master now. I, Hikari, Djinn of light pledge my power to Naruto replied Hikari. Everyone do it as well.

I, Nora, Djinn of darkness-

I, Suzaku, Djinn of fire-

I, Suijin, Djinn of water-

I, Fujin, Djinn of wind-

I, Genbu, Djinn of earth-

I, Kazu, Djinn of lighting-

I, Frost, Djinn of ice-

I, Vortex, Djinn of space-

I, Sage, Djinn of time

I, Blade, Djinn of metal

And I, Silent, Djinn of the void

Pledge our powers to our master Naruto Uzumaki! Declared the 12 Djinns.

A wave of light enveloped Naruto. When the light died Naruto was wearing a white vest with the kanji for fire, water, wind, ice, earth, lighting, light, darkness, metal, space, time, and void on the back. His pants was just a plain white with hidden pockets all over and black sandals. His hair had streaks of red, blue, green, indigo, brown, electric blue, white, black, sliver, purple, pink, and grey. The same kanji on his vest was on both of his upper arms. '_Whoa I look hot'_ thought Naruto to himself. Yes u do young master. said Hikari. "Whaaaaaaaa! Where are you guys" No time for that you've been discovered! Sage's spell over the area was broken when went inside you. Prepare yourself and be warned the man known as Mizuki was not being truthful. said Nora. I can sense the darkness in his heart.

A few minutes past and Iruka burst through the trees. "Naruto is that you?" asked Iruka. "Hai Iruka-sensei. It's me." Replied Naruto. "What happened to you? You look so different." "ummmm-" Master tell him it's a new bloodline this way no one can make you give it up "It's my new bloodline. It activated when I tried to open the scroll… oh yeah! You caught before I could learn a jutsu from the scroll" said Naruto. "What do you mean Naruto?" asked Iruka. "Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I could get the scroll and learn a jutsu from it I would pass. But I didn't learn one so I guess I really do fail." Said Naruto with a sad look in his eyes. He looked up to Iruka and saw confusion in his face. "Huh what do u mea- LOOK OUT NARUTO!" said Iruka as he saw a storm of shuriken and kunai flying toward Naruto. He knocked Naruto down and out of the way but got hit by some of the in return. Out of the trees came out Mizuki. "Hey Naruto, why don't u hand me that scroll now and we go get your leaf headband now." Said Mizuki with a smirk that didn't suit his face. " "Don't give it to him Naruto he's lying to you!" yelled Iruka. "I'm lying to you! That's a laugh. This entire village has been lying to you. Do you wonder why all the villagers hate you?" cried Mizuki. "It's because I had the Kyuubi inside of me right Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto innocently. '_Damn demon brat my plans are ruined now. I guess I will just have to kill him and take the scroll.' _"Well in that case….die demon brat!" yelled Mizuki as he threw a windmill shuriken. "Dodge it Naruto!" yelled Iruka.

"Turn the clock, Sage" said Naruto after touching the 'time' kanji on his arm. In a flash of pink light the shuriken flash rusted and then turned to dust. When the light faded Naruto stood there with bright pink hair. His eyes pink, the 'time' kanji in bright pink on both arms. His clothes were pink and behind him was Sage dressed in ceremonial robes colored varied versions of pink and translucent. Good young master. Together we will beat this traitor. declared Sage. **"****Yes we will dearest Sage"** grinned Naruto. "Try it demon brat!" Mizuki said. Mizuki threw his final windmill shuriken. Naruto pointed his finger at it and it turned to dust just like the one before that. **"****I control time at the moment Mizuki-teme****."** said Naruto with a double voice over with Sage. "Like this" he began to do handsigns not recognized by either of the chunins. "**Time style: Degraded Speed!**". The area around Naruto started to slow down till it seem to take Mizuki a minute to lift his arm. Even the air was able to be seen**. ****"Like it? Right now I'm the fastest thing in this forest right now."** Said Naruto with a smirk. **"Wait I'm not done."** **"Time style: Sonic Rush" (if this is a real sonic attack I'm sorry). **Naruto rushed at Mizuki and in a blur he began to pound him with a series of punches and kicks. Naruto jumped back and released his jutsu. Mizuki fell to the to bruised to even move and unconscious. "Wow Naruto you can really pack a punch huh?" said Iruka surprised with his student**. ****"hehe sorry I** haven't got control yet" said Naruto as he changed back. "Thanks Sage that was fun"

"No problem little master. Maybe you can let me take your body in another sometimes." said Sage as he faded. "I will think about that. Oh and call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. Young master make me seem too old ya know." "of course Naruto-kun and I'll tell everyone else later" said Sage as he faded completely. Naruto walked over to Iruka to check his wounds and saw that they were okay. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "yeah I'm good Naruto, but you and I have a lot to talk about but first close your eyes." Naruto did and felt something being pressed on his forehead. "Go ahead open your eyes Naruto-kun." When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband and that he was wearing it. "Congratulation Naruto you finally passed." "Yeah! But do you have one in black?"

In the Hokage's office…..

"Haha Naruto you never cease to amaze me do you? Anbu cancel the search for Naruto immediately and send some medical nin to training ground 44 stat." ordered Sarutobi as he walked to the training grounds to fetch Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki. "oh and send Ibuki to get Mizuki." 'so you've become a Djinn Master huh Naruto? I guess you found your real dream.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

Author Notes

So did u think? Better or worse? Tell me what u think

Author Djinn: Why wasn't I in it?

Me: because u should even BE HERE! NOW LEAVE!

Author Djinn: Can I stay please*gives puppy-dog eyes*

Me: Fine

Author Djinn: Yay*turns into chibi and starts to run around*

Me: *Sweatdrops*

Review or face chibi Author Djinn


	4. Chapter 4: New Team, Old Enemy

Author Notes

Thank u to everyone who loves this fanfic and I'm making just one change: 1. Kiba will no longer be Naruto's crush my OC will but he won't graduate. Sorry to those but Naruto will have twelve people to make him feel better hint hint.

Author Djinn: why can I make him feel better?

Me: because u won't be in this story duh

Author Djinn: awwwwwwwwwwwww!

* * *

Introducing the Djinns:

Hikari of Light

Nora of Darkness

Suzaku of Fire

Suijin of Water

Fujin of Wind

Genbu of Earth

Kazu of Lighting

Frost of Ice

Vortex of Space

Sage of Time

Blade of Metal

And Silent of Void

Now on with the story!

Previously in the last chapter:

_"Haha Naruto you never cease to amaze me do you? Anbu cancel the search for Naruto immediately and send some medical nin to training ground 44 stat." ordered Sarutobi as he walked to the training grounds to fetch Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki. "oh and send Ibuki to get Mizuki." 'so you've become a Djinn Master huh Naruto? I guess you found your real dream.' Sarutobi thought to himself._

Chapter 4: New Teams and Old Enemies

When Naruto woke up he realized that he was in a hospital room…again. "Not again! Wait if I'm here does that mean that what happened was just a dream? mumbled Naruto to himself. Not likely Naruto-kun giggled Fujin.

"Oh hey Fujin! So all what happened wasn't a dream?"

Nope! Answered Vortex

"Ah Naruto-kun you're up!" said Sarutobi.

"hey old man! Why am I here?'' asked Naruto.

''Well you're here because you had chakra exhaustion'' explained Sarutobi.

That might been from you calling upon my power earlier Naruto-kun. Said sage.

''We have a lot to talk about Naruto.'' Said Sarutobi. Naruto sat up and look at Sarutobi in his eyes. ''Yes we do. First why didn't you tell me the Fourth Hokage was my father?'' asked Naruto. ''Well that's because your father had a lot of enemies considering Minato was called the Yellow Flash.'' Explained Sarutobi. '' Okay Old Man. Also I know you seen had happened with that crystal ball of yours. Isn't that right Hokage-hentai?'' asked Naruto innocently. Sarutobi blushed and turned away. ''In any case you graduated and you have to get to class to find out who your teammates are.'' Said Sarutobi. ''okay Hokage-sama. By the way who are my teammates and did Sunji Kazuki pass?'' Asked Naruto hopefully.

''Ah I forgot about your crush but unfortunately he didn't pass and he is also engaged to be married to someone already sorry''

"Oh it's ok Old Man I got a few other people I that like me for me anyway.''

''Ah yes Hikari and the other Djinns am I correct?''

Naruto blushed and got hard at the mention of his almost naked friends or mates. He could swear he could hear them laughing in his head.

''Umm I gotta get to class! Bye!'' blushed Naruto as he jumped out of the window. As Naruto walked through the streets he could feel the glares from all the villagers. He passed Sunji's place and saw him standing out there with his fiancé. ''Hey there Sunji.'' said Naruto. ''keep away from my husband demon boy!'' said Sunji's fiancé. ''is that how it is Sunji?'' asked Naruto sadly. ''later Sunji Kazuki and I'm glad you didn't become a genin you would have slowed your team down anyway.'' said Naruto as he walked away. He ran to the academy and went to the classroom. As he was standing outside of the room he could hear all the kids talking. He walked in and almost instantly the talking stopped and a rain of thoughts went through their heads:

'_Who is that guy?'_

'_Hm, he looks weak'_

'_He looks good, but nowhere as good as Sasuke-kun'_(a lot of girls including Sakura and Ino)

'_How troublesome'_

'…_.' _

'_He smells like fox and chakra'_

'_H-h-h-h-he looks l-l-l-like N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun'_

''Okay everyone now that Naruto is back he can continue with the team placements.'' smiled Iruka knowing how everyone would react.

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the student except Sasuke and Shino. '' Iruka-sensei how can that be Naruto-baka he is a loser and this guy is hot!'' screeched Sakura. ' Well Haruno if wasn't so loud you see that it is indeed me, but you are so focus on Sasuke-teme that you're blind to everything else. How you managed to become a genin is beyond me'' said Naruto. ''What how dare you to me like that baka!'' yelled Sakura as she tried to attack Naruto. Naruto lift his hand and stopped Sakura's time and walked to his seat next to Shino. '' Okay now while we wait for Sakura to come back to her time we will place the team and they are…

(the teams are canon)

After all the teams leave except for team seven Sasuke approached Naruto. '' How did you get that power dobe and how can I get it?'' demanded Sasuke. '' Well first it's none of your business and you can't get this power so don't even ask.'' said Naruto. Before Sasuke could even demand his power Naruto froze him as well. _'so Hikari is there like some ceremony for our union or what?'_

Yes there is Naruto but only one of us will do it. It involves us to…well in better terms have sex with you. Said Hikari.

'_what! S-s-s-so which one will do it and when will it happen?'_

Right after your real genin exam of course which by the way your teacher is walking in the room right now.

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi Hakate standing looking at Sasuke and Sakura frozen bodies. He looked at Naruto with his eyebrow raised. "they got on my nerves they will be released in a few can we go already?'' asked Naruto walking past Kakashi. ''Oh and it's good to see again Inu-Nii-san.'' ''Happy to see you too, Naruto-kun''as they waited for Naruto's jutsu to break they talked about old time and new things such as Naruto's new tenets. '' So instead of the Kyuubi inside of you, you have twelve rather horny spirits called Djinns and you're gay, which wasn't a surprise because of how you used to looked at me. And I'm stuck with the power obsessed Uchiha and his number one fangirl. I can never get a break can I?'' whined Kakashi. ''nope Kakashi-sensei. But the bright side I'm here so at least we might pass if they can work with me.'' Said Naruto ''Well their time came back let's go" Sasuke and Sakura started moving and when they realized that Naruto wasn't standing where they thought he was they put two and two together and began to glare at him. ''Well my first impression of you two is that you both would make very good mimes.'' said Kakashi with his signature eye smile. ''go to the roof all three of you.'' He shunshined away leaving the young ninjas to walk up to the stairs

Why don't you do what your sensei did Naruto-kun? Asked Silent

'_Wow I didn't think I would ever hear you speak Silent and to answer your question it's because I don't want to show off in front of them just yet'_ Naruto said.

Smart idea Naruto-kun! Suzaku exclaimed.

The genins walked onto the roof and saw that their sensei was waiting for them. ''now that we are all here why don't you all tell me about yourself

(the rest is canon except for Naruto's)

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and my twelve…well I guess they're my soulmates, huh. I hate people who harm others that have no control over things to do with their own life and hate people who think that they deserve things only because they're too weak to get a power own their own. My hobbies are gardening and eat ramen. And my dreams are-" said Naruto before….. "is to be Hokage we know Naruto-baka.'' Interrupted Sakura. "No it's not anymore. My new dream is to be the most powerful Djinn master ever known." Said Naruto.

"Well that we know each other let's get started. Tomorrow you will all come to training grounds 7 at 6 o clock for the real genin test which as a success rate of 66% as many genin hopefuls have failed.'' Said Kakashi.

''But I thought we were already genins'' said Sakura.

''Of course not Haruno-baka we just got placed into teams today. There is no way that those teams will be genin." Scoffed Naruto.

"Who asked you baka? You're only saying that just to make Sasuke-kun look bad! Sasuke would have said that if you didn't-" yelled Sakura before….

**Shut up you annoying weak fangirl! Do you think that Sasuke would even lift a finger if you were in danger! If some offered him power right now and in order for him to get it, he would have to kill you he would do it in a heartbeat! Get this through you over sized head: you will not be strong if you continue to count on Sasuke and not yourself!** Yelled Naruto in union with all 12 Djinns. He looked up from the frightened Sakura and looked at Sasuke and Kakashi. "So shall we go?'' everyone else face-vaulted.

"well everyone, the only thing I can say is that I would eat breakfast because you will puke." Kakashi said before he shunshined in smoke.

* * *

Author Notes

So do I even need to say it: review if you want to live.

Also I'm having a poll: who should Naruto have sex with first:

Hikari

Nora

Suzaku

Suijin

Fujin

Genbu

Kazu

Frost

Vortex

Sage

Blade

Silent

Author Djinn: what about me?

Me: not gonna happen

Author Djinn: fine Review and I'll give you one of the Djinns for tonite

Me: they are not prostitutes!

Author Djinn: Oh well

The Djinns: :( Die!

Author Djinn: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: please review


	5. Chapter 5: The Genin Test

Title: The Djinn Master chapter 5: The Genin Test Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto what so ever. If I did I would be rich!

Author Notes:

Me: I am so sorry for my lack of updating, please forgive me everyone! Also I have tied up Author Djinn so he can't comment at all so bonus for this chapter.

Author Djinn: *leaves note saying "I got away you sucker, loser, and bastard. Love Author Djinn"

Me: please enjoy this chapter while I go hunt and kill and stuff and….errrrrr I mean locate Author Djinn. *leaves with weapons of torture* *hears screams of terror 5 minutes later*

Djinn Master chapter 5

The next morning Naruto was still in his bed sleeping. Or what looked like sleeping. He was actually in his mindscape talking to his Djinns spirits about their plans for battle.

"So who am I going to fuse with today?" asked Naruto.

Well I think that you should fuse with me Naruto-kun said Nora. Forget everyone else.

He would have continued but got interrupted by Genbu.

Let Naruto chose, it's his body. Plus it should be strong enough now to use three djinns now that his body has adapted to his new chakra. Said Genbu.

"Hey Um guys…" said Naruto.

Well if anyone should come out it should be Silent since he is the strongest of us all. Reasoned Fujin.

That quiet fucker! Yeah right! Suzaku yelled.

"Hey." Growled Naruto.

Hmph,you're just mad cause he beat you at poker last night said Fujin smirking.

Why you little- said Suzaku before…

"HEY!" yelled Naruto getting angrier than before.

Sorry Naruto/Naruto-kun said all the djinns crying in the corner in chibi form.

Naruto sighed then smiled at them. "It's alright guys. I'll just think that I'll use whoever at random. I'll just eat breakfast and go okay?"

Is that okay? Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything at all said Fujin.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei is always late anyway so I'll eat anyway it's not like he ordered me not to eat. It was a friendly suggestion." Smiled Naruto.

Good point Naruto-kun grinned Frost.

Naruto smirked as he started got up and cracking eggs. "Yup I know. Ahh I got shells in the pancake mix!"

2 hours later Naruto appeared at the training ground 7 dressed in red ninja pants, an Anbu style shirt with the Kanji for Djinn on his back, his leaf headband sitting around his neck, and red ninja sandals. Sitting on one of the stumps was Sakura asking the ever brooding Sasuke on another date and getting rejected like always finally before noticing the blond djinn master walking toward them.

"You're late Naruto-baka!" screamed Sakura, scaring a few birds in a tree 5 feet away.

"Jeez Haruno, keep it down will ya?" grumbled an annoyed Naruto. "And Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet so no I'm not late, you pink haired harpy."

Kakashi's arrival stopped Sakura from saying anything back but didn't stop her from yelling at him.

"You're LATE!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Yes, well, first I got lost on the road of life, then a black cat crossed my path so I had take a much longer way around and walked past a river and saw a fish drowning in the water so I had to stop and give it CPR."

"LIAR!"

Sasuke and Kakashi held their ears but Naruto stood there unaffected with a wide grin on his face.

"How can you stand that Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Well the pink banshee is always like that so I carry a pair of earplugs. I got a second pair if you want it sensei." Said Naruto as he handed Kakashi a pair of forest green earplugs.

Kakashi gave Naruto a grateful look and took the earplugs and turned so he could look at all of them.

"Now that we are all ready, we can begin."

"What are we going to do Kakashi-ni…..err Kakashi-sensei?"

"We are going to have a survival test and hold all questions until I finish Sakura?" said Kakashi interrupting Sakura who had a scowl on her face. Kakashi took a pair of silver bells out of his pocket. "Your test? To take these bells away from me before lunch."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "Why before lunch?"

"Those who don't get a bell will be tied up on one of those post and watch as I eat my lunch."

'_That__'__s__why__he__told__us__not__to__eat__breakfast__'_ thought the three genins with two of their stomachs growling.

"Naruto did you eat something when I told you guys not to?"

"Actually you "suggested" that we shouldn't eat but you did tell not to." Smiled Naruto.

"Sensei there is only two bells?" Sakura said. "And I thought you said it was a survival test"

Nartuo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yes, you can count Haruno. That means that only two of us will past am I right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Correct Naruto the person who doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy while the other two will past. And Sakura, the survival part is for me to survive against you three."

All three had different thoughts.

Sasuke: _'__Hn,__it __doesn__'__t __matter __who __gets __the __other __bell __but __I __will __get one __so __I __can __become __a __real __ninja __and __get s__tronger __so __I __can __kill __him__'_

Sakura: _'__Sasuke __I__'__ll __be __the __one __on __your __team. __**True **__**love **__**wins **__**all! **__**Cha!**__'_

Naruto: _'__Two __bells, __three __of __us. __Hm, __sounds __like __a __teamwork __mission. __Now __the __question __is __will __they __actually __work __with __me__? __Oh __well, __this __is __still __going __to __be __fun. __Wait __till __Kakashi-nii-san __get __a __load o__f __my __powers.__'_

Kakashi looked at them all with anticipation. "Oh don't forget you will need to come at me with the intent to kill or you won't pass. Well if you guys are ready, shall we begin?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and shushined away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura vanished into the surrounding trees. Kakashi sent a chakra pulse from under the ground. He found Sasuke in the trees 20 meters away and Sakura behind Sasuke 21 meters away. But he couldn't find Naruto.

'_Hm __Sasuke __is __good __but __Sakura __is __just __awful __at __hiding __but __where__'__s __Naruto?__'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "I would have thought that he would attack me already…"

Suddenly a storm of shuriken and kunai flew out from behind the three posts behind him and Naruto jumped into the air towards Kakashi.

Naruto yelled out as he missed Kakashi. "You weren't wrong Kakashi-sensei! Slip into the void, Silent!"

A grey flash surged froth rippling the very air around him. Kakashi ran forth thinking Naruto was in trouble and got blasted back by the energy. The flash died down and Naruto was in his Djinn clothes: a short grey vest that ended just above his stomach, open to show his chest and abs, grey pants that was puffy at the bottom, a light grey sash that doubled as a belt and dark grey boots. (Think of Gotenks' outfit from DBZ) Naruto's hair was straight and grey instead of the usual spiky blond.

Naruto vanished into thin air and reappeared behind Kakashi and tried to spin kick him in his head. Kakashi dodged and flipped away while doing handsigns ending on tiger.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!"

Kakashi shot a ball of white-hot fire more than twice his size toward Naruto. Naruto just stood there with his hands at his sides. Sasuke stared at Naruto from his position from trees, his envy and hatred evident on his face. Sakura couldn't see Naruto as she was to busy looking at Sasuke. Naruto smirked and raised his hand and to the surprise of all the other ninjas, Hokage included as he was watching his favorite genin's progress, a grey vortex opened up and swallowed the fireball and vanished. Naruto smiled at Kakashi before going through handsigns faster than even the Hokage could see.

Naruto grinned, I hope you're ready for this. **Void****Style:****Wave ****of ****the ****Abyss!**

Naruto struck the ground and a wave of red energy shot forth towards Kakashi making everything in its path vanish.

"Shit!" yelled Kakashi as he jumped off to the side and the energy wave ran into several trees before stopping. "What the hell, Naruto! You didn't have too really attack at full power like that!"

Haha funny thing, that's not my full power that was one the weaker jutsus! Laughed Naruto. Another flash of grey light and Naruto was in his regular clothes and hair.

"Huh, I can't hold the change for long it seems" said Naruto. "Oh well, I'm still learning anyway. Ok let's go one more round! Rip and Shred like metal, Blade!"

A familiar flash, sliver in color this time enveloped Naruto. This time a silver clothed and haired Naruto came out.

"A new form?" asked a sweating Kakashi.

Yup, so you better watch out Kakashi-sensei, replied Naruto. He did another series of handsigns. **Metal****Style:****Forest ****of ****Blades!** Yelled Naruto.

Right underneath Kakashi, the ground spilt open and numerous blades of all shapes and sizes rose out of the ground twisting and turning until they formed a complete forest. The branches stabbing Kakashi before it revealed it was a clone. The blades went back into the ground. Naruto began to stagger and got down on one knee. Kakashi landed by Naruto after receiving his shadow clone's memories, concern etched on his face.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

I'm good as soon as I grab those bells! **Metal****Style:****Metal ****Dragon ****Jutsu!**

A dragon made up of metal shards formed around Naruto, its yellow eyes glaring at Kakashi. He began to back up knowing that that dragon would do some serious damage if it connected, so Kakashi ran.

Go! Yelled Naruto. The metal dragon attacked roaring as it hit Kakashi, the shards it was made of ripping and tearing Kakashi to shreds. When it ended the only thing that was left was splinters of wood. The flash of silver light covered Naruto again as he changed back to his original form.

"This time it lasted a little longer", said Naruto. "Any reason why, Hikari?"

It would seem that everytime you fuse with us you get a little stronger. After the joining ceremony you will be able to fuse with us for at least 3 times so use us carefully. I'd say you earn yourself a little nap don't you?, said Hikari.

"Yeah I think I should rest a little"

Naruto woke up 40 minutes later (Sasuke and Sakura encounters are canon) Naruto woke up and stretched before looking for his teammates. When he found them, Sasuke's head was in the ground and Sakura was knocked out 5 feet away from him.

"Hmm, hey Sasuke-teme need help? Oh wait I'm the useless dobe. What can I do?" Naruto walked over to Sasuke with a wide grin on his face.

"Look dobe help me out of hear and I get Sakura to take you on a date-" Sasuke said before being interrupted by Naruto's laughter. "Don't interrupt me! And what's so funny?"

"The haha- fact that you hahah- think I like hahahoho- Sakura hahahaha!"

"Wait you don't like her?"

"Nope, never did. I just pretended to for the sake of my sexuality teme."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play games with me dobe. I'm an Uchiha and we don't play games" said Sasuke trying to sound superior. "Now tell what you were going to say"

"Well here's the deal….. Help me fight Kakashi-sensei so we can grab those bells and I will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow as I've got something to do after this."

"….Deal"

Sasuke and Naruto shook hands and made plans on how to get the bells from Kakashi.

'_Hey __guys __can __I __use __your __jutsus __without __calling __on __you __guys?__'_ asked Naruto.

Actually yes you can and you can do alot more jutsus as well than when you fuse with us but your jutsus will be a little weaker than when we're fused said Hikari.

'_Awesome!__'_ thought Naruto _'__Oh __and __Silent __I__'__ve __chosen __you __to __do __the __ceremony __if __you __like __to __that __is__…__..you __don__'__t __have __to __ya __know__…_

I would love to Naru-kun said Silent.

'_Great __let__'__s __go __wild!_'

Kakashi stood by the wooden posts, waiting for his genin hopefuls to attempt to grab the bell below his waist (AN: Not those bells you dirty minded people) when Naruto jumped out of the trees rushing Kakashi.

"A frontal attack, really? You know me better than that."

"Yea but I'm not the only one attacking. Now Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped out the trees doing handsigns for his signature jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" He released the fireball from his mouth and Naruto jumped behind it doing the handsigns to his favorite jutsu to date….."Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The clones of Naruto swarmed the training ground and did the same handsigns.

"Metal Style: Metal Dragon Jutsu!"

The same metal dragon from before appeared in tens and went through the fireball. The dragons became red hot as they flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi tried to dodge but they were too fast even for him. The bells on his waist ripped off and hit the ground and Sakura dove for them.

"I got the bells!" yelled Sakura

By that time the metal dragons were still chasing Kakashi through the forest. Kakashi tripped and his book fell 5 feet from him. The dragons honed onto the book and struck. Kakashi could do nothing more but watch in terror as his book was torn to shreds. The wind picked up and blew the pieces past his face and he started weeping. "WHO THE HELL DID I PISS OFF SO MUCH THAT MY BOOK HAD TO BE DESTROYED!" (AN: I really hate Kakashi and his way of shoving Naruto off to the side like that just to train Sasuke in the earlier episodes) Kakashi look up and saw a metal shard fall in front of him.

"Wait…that came from Naruto's metal dra….NARUTO!"

Kakashi rushed out of the forest and saw a sight he didn't think he would see: Sasuke and Sakura tied up on two the posts and Naruto standing there looking pissed. Forgetting his book for a minute he walked up to them. "What happened?"

Sakura looked up with a fearful look on her face while her eyes held deception.

"Kakashi help us! This monster attacked Sasuke-kun for no reason and tied us up."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto but you couldn't tell that from his black eye. "Okay what really happened Naruto"

"Well let's see…"

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"_What was that power dobe?" asked Sasuke in his so-called 'Uchiha voice'._

"_That __was _my _power, __something __you __will __never __get __because __it __is __a __bloodline __that __belongs __to __me __and __my __family.__" __smirked __Naruto._

"_What family? You're just a clanless idiot. And I deserve that power so I can kill Itachi!"_

"_Yeah you baka give it to Sasuke-kun"_

"_Shutup both of you or you will regret it."_

"_Yeah right dead-last you wouldn't be able to put one hand on me"_

Flashback no jutsu end

"And then I punched the teme in the eye and tied both of them up. Oh and before you say anything Kakashi-sensei, the test was about teamwork, but I'm guessing that the council will make pass this team anyway in order to please the 'last Uchiha' right?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi just stared at Naruto then just nodded then glared at him. "Yes but before I let you guys go…" Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and stuck his fingers up his ass. "Thousand years of pain!"

Naruto shot up into the sky with a yell that kinda sounded like "I'll get you for this!"

Naruto landed in front of his apartment and went inside. 'Ready to start guys?'

Ready! Answered the Djinns

"Come forth Silent the Djinn of Void!" A light shot from Naruto's chest and formed Silent in naked human form. He had a swimmers body and had 8 inches of pure hard flesh

Ready to begin Naru-kun? asked Silent.

"I was born ready" said Naruto with determination.

Chapter end

Me: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post I had a lot to work on. I'm in job corps so I'm not always on the computer. Please review and I'll let Author Djinn live. also the next chapter will be a yaoi.


	6. Chapter 6: The Joining Cermony

I don't know Naruto. If I did Naruto would be kinda gay and in love with either Shino or Kiba

The 6th Chapter: The cermony

Naruto slowly pressed his lips firmly against his Djinn's, beginning a passionate kiss between the two teens. Silent slowly parted his lips, letting Naruto's tongue slide inside his mouth and deepen the kiss. Moans of pleasure came from both boys as their tongues battled for dominance inside each other's mouth. After about a minute, the two pulled away, ending the kiss to catch their breath.

The older teen quickly hopped up from the sofa, and with Silent taking his master's reaction as a yes, they made their way upstairs and to the bathroom. Naruto pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside onto the cool tile floor, while Silent quickly slipped out of his shoes, tossing them into the genin teen's room before entering the bathroom. His nose was instantly hit with the smell of ramen as he walked into the bathroom but he was too excited to make a comment about it. The teen made his way to the bathroom closet grabbing two washrags from the highest self as Naruto began to undress. He closed the closet door and turned back to the younger boy, who had already taken off his shirt, exposing his smooth creamy skin. He watched as Naruto unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his slender legs, exposing more of his skin. Silent quickly followed suit and took off his shirt, only to once again be distracted by his master's body. The younger teen walked over to the shower in his tight fitting blue boxer briefs and Owen couldn't help but to stare at his ass as it swayed with each step that the genin teen took. The sound of running water quickly snapped him out of his trance. As Naruto adjusted the water to a good temperature, Silent took off his jeans and socks. This left him standing in nothing but a red pair of boxers in the middle of the bathroom. Naruto turned around and made his way over to the older teen quickly giving him a kiss on the lips. He then stood on the tip of his toes bringing his lips to Silent's ear before speaking in a low whisper.

"You have to take them off to get in the shower."

Naruto smiled as he back away and turned around, making his way back to the shower. He quickly slipped out of his underwear and stepped inside the shower, disappearing behind the fogged glass.

Silent gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, and quickly made his way to the shower to join Naruto. When he stepped inside the shower, Naruto smiled again at Silent, who was slowly being melted by the simple action. The younger boy reached to his right and grabbed his ramen scented body wash, which then made Silent realize that he had dropped the rags.

"I dropped the rags on the floor. I'll go…"

"We don't need them." Naruto stated, interrupting Silent's sentence.

Silent watched his master squirt the liquid in his hands and quickly rubbed them together, creating suds all around his hand. The younger teen then ran his hands over Silent's chest, spreading the suds around. Silent then caught on to what was going on and began to do the same.

While washing Naruto's back, Silent couldn't help but pinch the younger boy's ass, who responded, with a forward jerking motion. The movement caused their members to rub against each other, and caused a sensational moan of pleasure to erupt from their mouths. Naruto, loving the feel of the friction, continued to jerk his hips forward, causing more moans to erupt from their mouths as their members began to harden until they both had an erection. Silent pressed him against the shower wall and added to the younger teen's thrusting, doubling the friction and pleasure they both were receiving. Naruto's moaning instantly got louder from the extended amount of pleasure he was receiving, but he was quickly silenced when Silent press his lips against his, sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

This went on for another two minutes, until Silent felt hands upon his chest pushing him away. He stopped his movements, focusing his attention on Naruto, who struggling to catch his breath.

"Silent" Naruto stated between a breath.

Silent looked directly at Naruto, trying to figure out what was wrong with the genin teen.

"I ... I'm ready."

His eyes quickly shot open from what he heard.

"Are you sure?" Silent asked almost hurriedly.

Naruto nodded his head yes and without any hesitation Silent pulled the younger boy off the shower wall and directly into his chest. He reached over, turning off the shower water and quickly picked up the teen, carrying him out of the shower. The younger boy wrapped his legs around Silent's waist and began another passionate kiss with his Djinn, letting the older teen carry him to his room. Silent gently pushed open the door to the genin boy's room with his foot and walked inside the room, breaking the kiss with Naruto before placing him on the full sized bed. The sheets instantly showed signs of wetness around the young boy's body, but neither teen cared about it at the time.

Silent began to place chaste kisses down Naruto's body causing small moans and whimpers to flow from the young teen's mouth. He continued to make his way down his master's body, only pulling away when he reached Naruto's waist. He brought his face to the teen's six inch erection and gently blew across the head, causing Naruto to throw his head back and let a whimper escape from his mouth. A smile spread over the older boy's face when he saw the pleasure he caused Naruto. He slowly ran his tongue across the head of the teen's member causing a louder moan to escape from his mouth. He did this a few more times before finally taking the head of the young's erection into his mouth. A blissful moan escaped the younger boy's lips upon feeling his member inside his Djinn's warm mouth. Silent focused his attention at the head of Naruto's member, sucking around it and running his tongue across the slit before slowly taking the rest of his member into his mouth. He slowly began bobbing his head on the swollen member, earning more moans from the genin teen as he picked up his pace. He sucked even harder on the pulsating flesh and was completely driving Naruto wild. The genin boy's face had become flushed and he was panting heavily as he began thrusting upwards into his boyfriend's mouth desperate for a release. Seeing the boy's desperation, Silent moaned around the teen's erection, sending vibrations through the younger boy's entire body. He felt Naruto's member twitching in his mouth almost immediately after the action and it wasn't long before the young male had finally reached his peak. He thrust upwards releasing load after load into his Djinn's awaiting mouth, who then quickly swallowed the thick warm liquid until there was no more. Silent slowly pulled off Naruto's member and stood up, looking at the flushed teen beneath him.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way Naruto… you look like you're about to pass out?"

Naruto responded with a simple nod as he continued to catch his breath.

"Well… do you have anything to use as lube?"

Naruto pointed over to his dresser and Silent made his way over to it, sliding open the drawer before pulling out a small translucent blue bottle.

"When did you get this?" Silent asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Iruka-sensei got it for me."

"So that's what you guys were talking about in the classroom."

"Yeah." Naruto stated with a blush.

The older teen popped the cap on the bottle and held it to his nose, taking a whiff of the clear substance.

"What up with you and all the ramen fragrances."

"It's my favorite. Iruka-sensei knows that, which is why he probably bought that one."

"Whatever. As long as it gets the job done. I don't want to hurt my little Naru-kun too much."

Ignoring the look that the younger male shot towards him, Silent slowly tipped the bottle upside down, pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid on his fingers. He then got down on his knees in front of Naruto, who spread his legs enough to expose his pink hole. He circled one of his lubed fingers around the boy's hole and heard the teen moan as the cold substance touched his skin. When he was sure he applied enough, he looked back towards Naruto for reassurance.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Silent asked concernedly.

The teen simple nodded his head in approval and closed his eyes as he felt a finger press against his hole. The lubed finger quickly slipped inside, causing a loud whimper to escape from the younger teen's mouth. Silent saw the hint of pain on the younger boy's face and his hands froze in place. He already knew that Naruto didn't take pain too well, so he waited for the teen's body to adjust. After a minute, the young teen gave him the signal to move, and Silent slowly began to move his finger. He increased the pace of his motions slightly curling his finger in order to loosen the teen up for the next. Seconds later, he pulled his finger all the way out before slowly pressing two fingers against his boyfriend's entrance. It immediately took a toll on Naruto, who yelped very loudly as he felt the two fingers pushing their way through his body. Silent gently rubbed the teen's thigh to take his mind off the pain as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Naruto. After a minute, he began to add scissoring motions, stretching the genin teen even more. Seeing that the pain had left the teen's face and was replaced by pleasure, he moved his fingers faster inside of Naruto, earning loud moans of approval from the shorter teen. When he was sure Naruto was stretched enough, the older teen pulled out his fingers and stood up, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed. He poured some into his hands and thoroughly covered his member with the slick liquid before aligning his member with the younger teen's hole. He looked back at his boyfriend one more time, who once again gave him the signal to move on. Silent pressed his member against Naruto's entrance and the head quickly slipped inside.

He immediately stopped when he heard a scream of pain erupt from the younger male. The older teen once again rubbed his hands on his boyfriend's thigh in order to calm him down. After a few minutes to let the pain subside, the younger teen finally allowed the taller teen to move again. Silent slowly slid his way inside of his boyfriend, watching the slight signs of pain that the teen showed as he buried himself further inside. When he was finally all the way in Naruto gave him the signal to stop. The older male could feel the teen's walls contracting around his member, and he had to control himself to keep from wildly thrusting into the younger boy. A total of ten minutes passed before the smaller boy grabbed onto Silent's wrist and signaled for him to move.

Silent slowly pulled out until only the head remained inside and pushed himself back in, slightly increasing his speed with each thrust he made inside the genin teen. The younger male enjoyed the feeling of having his best friend inside him and he quickly urged the older teen to move faster. Silent quickly complied and increased his speed even faster, causing moans of pleasure to flow from the youth's mouth. The moans Naruto released were fueling his boyfriend's sexual drive. Silent grabbed on to the younger male's hips, thrusting with more power than before. This caused a very load moan from the genin teen, and the older male instantly stopped his movements to make sure he hadn't hurt his friend.

"Too hard?" Silent asked worriedly.

"No… do it again… in the same spot." Naruto stated in an almost pleading voice.

He thrust deeply into the younger male once again, getting the same response as before. The genin wrapped his legs around his lover's body, causing the older teen to go deeper inside him and slam against his prostate. Silent was soon back at his recent pace, with the younger teen beautifully moaning his lover's name after every few thrusts. Naruto's face had once again become flushed and grunts of pleasure slipped from his mouth as he felt the thick member slamming against his prostate. The youth could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching and tried his best to hold it back for a little longer, but when Silent leaned over and pressed his lips against his own, he lost control. He moaned loudly into the kiss, closing his eyes and curling his toes before shooting his warm seed from his throbbing erection onto his stomach. Naruto's walls closing in around Silent's member once again provided the extra friction that was needed to push the older teen over the edge. With one final thrust, he released his seed deep into his boyfriend's body, painting the genin teen's walls with his essence.

Silent slowly pulled out of Naruto before falling onto the bed next to the shorter teen. Both boys were breathing heavily from their first time as they turned looking each other in the eyes, before slowly leaning in for a short kiss. Neither teen could speak for a while, so they stared at the ceiling, finding small patterns and formations as they took their time to catch their breath. Silent was the first to speak turning his head from the ceiling towards his master.

"You know this means that we will have to take another shower right."

Naruto looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression on his face, only to quickly burst into fits of laughter, with Silent joining in almost a second later. Their laughter soon died down though and Silent quickly kissed the younger teen on the cheek before smiling at him.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Yes it does and the ceremony is complete

"Good can we…do it again? Like in a few minutes?

That's a wonderful plan Naru-chan!

"Don't call me Naru-chan it seems weird"

Author Notes

Me: how was it please review you know you wannna!

AD: and if they dont?

Me: well 2012 will happen duh


	7. Chapter 7: The Wave arc begins

Djinn Master Chapter 7

Author Notes

Me: Well guys I'm back and better than ever!

Ad: you sound like an always commercial

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Ad: what's wrong can handle the truth?

Me;*pulls out a missile launcher*

Ad: *runs away screaming*

Me: they're homing missiles...moron. Pleas enjoy the story

I don't own Naruto blah blah blah

It has been 3 months since Naruto, Sasuke, and the pink bans- I mean Sakura became genin. Naruto completed basic training with the Djinns and gained weapon forms for all of them (**AN: before you ask yes it'll be like bleach only the fusion is ressereccion and the weapon form will be bankai**) but sealed up Hikari, Nora, Sage, Vortex and Silent as last resort powers thanks to the Third Hokage and made a Djinn of his own: Thorn the Djinn of Nature. Sasuke learned some new fire jutsus and still haven't got his Sharingan to his dissatisfaction. And Sakura…well she hasn't changed a bit.

It was a normal afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and a pillar of multi-colored fire shot into the sky….wait what?

5 minutes earlier…..

"Suzaku in position"

"…Raven in position. Great codenames…..for a dobe"

"Banshee in position. I hate you Naruto-baka"

"Sigh….Focus team. Do you see the target?"

"Hai Sensei I-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay that's it I'm killing this furball once and for all! Now, burn! Suzaku!

"Wait Naruto!"

"Banzai!"

The target began to put on speed in order to get away from the red eyed kid (not Sasuke).

Grr….Fire style: Hyper Typhoon!

Now….

As the pillar of fire dissipated the target was revealed, twitching in pain. Naruto stood over it, red hair flowing in the wind, red eyes glaring down, a red battle kimono with black trims and red boots. He began another sequence of hand signs as the air around began to get hotter. Kakashi landed in front of Naruto holding his hands.

"Naruto you're not supposed to kill the target. You're supposed to catch it."

"But Kakashi-nii it bit my down there" whined Naruto with big puppy eye as he shifted back to normal. Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the two ninjas. Sakura stomped over to Naruto.

"You baka! Look at what you did! Stop trying to show up Sasuke-kun!" she screeched as she tried to pound Naruto's head in. Naruto dodged and glared at Sakura leaking a little bit of killing intent.

"Listen you annoying fangirl, stop trying to hit me! This is your last warning. Next time, I'm freezing your intestines and shattering them." Growled Naruto

Sasuke stood there watching Sakura attempt to put the "dobe" in his place.

'That's what he get for not telling me where he got his powers from (gee obsessive much). He will tell so I can defeat HIM.' Thought Sasuke as his emoness started wilting the flowers around them. Sakura suddenly forgot all about her fear and started carrying on about how cool her Sasuke-kun was. Naruto and Kakashi sweatdroped.

How can she be so clueless asked Genbu.

I don't even know said Blade.

'She's always been clueless it just took me forever to notice' thought back Naruto.

'Sigh is team is a disaster. Sasuke is too obsessed with power and Sakura is too obsessed with Sasuke.' "Okay team, this mission is a success….well kinda. Let's go back.

Hokage tower

Team 7 walking in with a still smoking Tora in Sakura's arms. The fire daimyo's wife grabbed Tora and hugged him close; choking what life was left in the cat.

"Oh Tora! You're back! I'm missed you soooooo much! Did you miss mommy? Mommy missed you!

The only sounds in the room were the daimyo's wife's gushing and Tora's bones cracking. The thoughts of everyone in the was:

Sarutobi: Ouch

Iruka: was that its spine or ribs?

Sasuke" That's what it get for scratching my elite face.

Sakura: That's what it gets for hurting my Sasuke-kun

Kakashi: I wonder when the new Icha Icha is coming out.

Naruto (Mental orgy in progress. Please hold)

After the daimyo's wife paid and left, the Hokage went through the mission scrolls.

"Well team 7, you can clean the stable, walk the Inuzuka, babysit a couple of twins, or-"

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table and glared at the Hokage.

"These chores are beneath an Uchiha elite like me. I demand a higher ranked mission"

"The Hokage is the boss not you Uchiha." Scowled Iruka. 'I expected this from Naruto not Sasuke.'

The Hokage sigh and looked at Naruto who was amazingly quite. Everyone turned to look at Naruto to who started blushing and bleeding from nose. He shook his head and wiped himself off and looks up at everybody.

"Whatcha all looking at?"

Everyone sweatdroped. The Hokage turned at Kakashi. "Do you believe that they are ready, Kakashi?"

"Honestly, I think this will be a great learning experience for them" Kakashi said looking down at his genin, Sasuke smug grin unnerving him. 'Of course I could be wrong. Please Naruto say no"

Naruto stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. 'What do you guys think'

I'd go for it. You never know when you will get another chance like this while you're a genin. Said Fujin.

I concur. Replied Silent smile. Their new master is so considerate of their feelings and opinions.

Flashback no jutsu….. (Implied lemon….sorry)

_"So guys, can you all fuck me? Asked Naruto, sitting on his bed in his underwear. _

_We could do so but are you sure? That's a lot of dicks. Asked Nora. The djinns all wanted to fuck their master but didn't want him to be too tired._

_"You guys know I'm a half demon right I have a lot of stamina. Besides it's not fear that silent got a release but you guys didn't. The night young so let's make the most of it."_

_Flashback no jutsu…_kai

It took almost two day but everyone had a turn before they were all done. Kakashi got an eyeful when he showed the next day wondering why Naruto didn't show up for the meeting for team 7. He saw Fujin fucking Naruto and left before he saw anything else. He came back when they were all done and he got to meet all the djinns and made them all promise to keep Naruto safe. And because of that Naruto calls him Kakashi-nii all the time now except when their on missions. Naruto looked with a determined grin

"Yea we're ready jiji" Sarutobi smiled at Naruto 'yes I do believe you are'

"Alright then, your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to wave country. It's a C-rank so don't expect anything more than bandits. Bring him in" an elderly man walking in smelling like cheap sake. He looking at the genin team in disbelief and sneered.

"What the hell? I asked for ninja not children! The one with the duck-ass for hair looks like he's ready to cut his wrist. The pink-haired boy…is that a boy (I'm a girl CHA! Said Sakura) whatever it is looks weak. And the blond haired one….can he even hold on to a kunai right? He looks like the weakest one." he would have said more but he found himself in a coffin of earth from the neck down. Everyone look at Naruto who was recently brown haired and eyed. With only brown pants on, he was bare chested and footed.

Wanna say that again, bridge builder? Demanded Naruto.

"Naruto let him go" said Kakashi not even looking up from his book. 'I barely saw him change how strong is he?' "I'm sorry mister?"

"I'm the bridge builder Tazuna and I expect you to protect me."

"Ok team meet me by the village gate at 9-"said Kakashi before he was interrupted by Naruto

"So that means 11 eh nii-san?"

The Hokage and Iruka started chuckling as an evil smile appeared on the outside of Kakashi's mask. "Well no just for that you can run 30 laps around the village and you can use your bloodline"

"What!" screamed Naruto? "Well that or you can help the Hokage with hi paperwork." Said Kakashi eye-smiling. Sasuke smirked 'have fun dobe'

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and sakura. "You two better get some sleep and pack for a 2 week trip. And Naruto you better start running. The clock's a ticking."

"Why me?" whined Naruto as he started running out of the Hokage's office. Running behind him was Kakashi swinging a whip he got from somewhere. "Haha mush Naruto, mush!" Kakashi yelled as he chased Naruto. Between the whip and the elemental jutsus the Kakashi was throwing out Naruto managed to run 15 laps without getting hit. At some point between lap 21 and 24, a jonin by the name of might guy and his mini-me rock lee joined the chase screaming thing about the flames of youth.

6 laps later

Naruto and Kakashi were sitting on top of the Hokage monument looking out towards the whole village. The 4th head to be exact. Naruto turned to Kakashi

"Kakashi-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"You told me when I was younger after stopped a mob from hurting me that my dad told you to protect me?"

'He remembered that?' "Uhh yeah. He died when the Kyuubi attacked."

"Can you tell me something about him?"

"Yes I can. I've known your dad for as long as I can remember. He was brave like any shinobi should be. He was strong, smart, a real prankster like you and your mom" Naruto gave Kakashi one of his real smiles that warmed his heart. "He never gave up on anyone and I know that he loved you very much and would be proud of you if he saw you now."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I promised him I would tell you when you became a chunins. I'm sorry…"

"That just means I got to become a chunin huh?"

"Yup if anyone can do it you can little brother."

The next morning

Sasuke and sakura was waiting for Kakashi and Naruto plus their client. "It has been two hours! Cha screamed sakura. Sasuke just stood under a tree brooding. A swirl of smoke appeared and Kakashi and Tazuna was standing in front of the gate

"Sorry I'm late. I was picking up our client here when I a giant caterpillar challenged me to a race but I fell in to the hot springs and had to run away from an angry dog lady." Kakashi said with his eye-smile

"LIAR!" screeched sakura. Her voice instantly sobered Tazuna and made the guards at the gat clutch their ears in pain.

A voice came out of nowhere "He's not lying. He had a race with might guy, but crashed into the wall of the woman's hot spring and got chase but the clan head of the Inuzuka clan.'" Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in wearing a white sleeveless hoodie. He had a plain black muscle shirt under it. He wore black short with white flames on the bottoms and black sandals were on his feet.

"You're late Naruto-Baka!" the sound of the banshees ruined the effect that Naruto created with his entrance. "Damn pinky got a set of lungs oh her huh" Tazuna laughed. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at her.

Kakashi began walking down the path with Tazuna and team 7 following. Each wondering what they'll see on the journey to wave.

End chapter

Please review and flames will be used to cook Naruto's instant ramen.


End file.
